Photographs
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: She was the model and he was the photographer. There was nothing more in their relationship. ShikaTema
1. Photographs

**Photographs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

He was the photographer and she was his work. His studio was full of her. He saw her smile, cry, laugh… And he always got it on film.

He liked the way her golden locks shone in the sun. He liked the way, when she posed on his bed, her beauty was multiplied. He saw her true self.

**~Flashback~**

"People that are shown in photographs lie. No one ever show their emotions. If you are lucky enough to get a piece of art that emotion is always present, you'll be successful." His teacher told him. He hadn't been listening, only focusing on the blond angel across the street.

"Hey, do you mind?" She yelled looking at him. He beckoned her over. "What?"

"Will you be my model?" He asked, smirking. She smiled kindly and bowed.

"Thanks! That sounds like a compliment." She smiled sitting next to him. "What do I have to do?"

"That right there." He said snapping his first picture of her. He smiled kindly at the beautiful girl before him.

**~End Flashback~**

He took another picture of her, she was studying. They were real, all portrayed emotion. He was famous-everyone bought a picture of the Kazekage's only daughter.

He didn't know her at all. Her past, her feelings, her family, they were all unknown. He didn't love her they were merely friends, although she rarely spoke.

All he knew was when he looked into those teal eyes, he was lost. She loved to pose for him and was now an impulse for her. He walked into his studio and took his newest pictures into the developing room.

She knew everything about him, everything he didn't know about her. His brown eyes held nothing. He hadn't dealt with death, yet. She held secrets within her eyes that no one else could find.

He walked back out and sat down. She got up and gathered her things. "I'm leaving. Since you're done..." She trailed off, not really wanting to go home.

`"You can go." He dismissed her. She hid her disappointment and walked out.

Little did he know, when she got home, her dad would smack her around. He would make her sleep outside and beat her awake.

She left, looking back several times. She loved him, always had.

**~Flashback~**

She lay on his bed, posing for him. It smelled exactly like him. She opened the window after he was done and laid outside watching the stars. He came with her and lay beside her.

He soon fell asleep and she grabbed his hand. "Do you know that I love you?" She whispered against his palm. He stirred, but didn't wake up. She held his hand as she looked back at the sky.

**~End Flashback~**

That was the second photo taken by him of her. She always noticed that picture from the other thousands.

He never had expressed any feelings for her. If he had then he wouldn't be in the developing room waiting for photos, he would be eating dinner with her. She held secrets that burdened her, he saw that. He loved her, but he didn't want it to be like that. They wee only friends.

He knew that every pretty girl had a flaw, but he couldn't find one in her. He knew what she was feeling at an exact moment and that wasn't a normal model/photographer relationship. Two people married for a hundred years wouldn't know their movements and feelings this well.

He smiled to himself, he was thinking about her. He gathered his things and headed to bed.

She thought he only admired her. "It was meant to be! Why couldn't he see that?" She growled throwing herself on her bed. Her dad had been surprisingly nice to her. Only one red mark on her cheek. She had locked the door in case her dad decided to come by.

The next morning she came over dressed in a crimson kimono. He loved the way that when she wore that color it made her look like she was bleeding. She smiled as soon as she saw hem and he smirked at her. "Always so troublesome." He commented. She giggled and walked into his arms.

"So… Where are we going?" She asked. He noticed that her kimono was cut so that it was skimpy short. It also was move v-necked than a normal kimono.

She noticed he wasn't wearing his vest and he seemed more relaxed. It was calmer around them. "Um… My house."

She realized she wanted him. He was thinking the same. They walked to his house, a pressure between them. Every word was a challenge, every look was an opening. It was difficult-something had changed between them.

She was breathing heavily from his presence, her heart was working overtime. Conversation was difficult. Once they got to the door, they both reached for it. She drew her hand back fast.

They sat on his bed-she was still having trouble breathing. She leaned back enjoying the warmth of his bed.

She smiled at him. The next thing she knew she was under him.

"Damn obi!" His mind screamed as he, unsuccessfully, tried to take off her clothes. She pushed him off and removed it herself.

"Damn it, I knew this would happen!" He growled his anger impressive. I smiled and cuddled up against him. "Maybe if you weren't so beautiful… Or tempting."

"Even if I wasn't, you'd still want me." She remarked-licking her lips, seductively.

He looked at her and the whole world seemed quiet. Then before they knew what was happening the house burst into flames. Flames spread quickly, since they were already dressed Shikamaru got up instantly. He saw Temari behind him, then the flames spread between them and all he heard was her scream.


	2. Burning Photographs

**Burning Photographs**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, why? Because I'm poor and I only dream I do- anyway Shikamaru Temari would already be together.**

Her scream pierced the sound barrier. He jumped back, searching for some sign of her. Her voice was unheard over the roaring of the fire. It was useless to scream. He saw people scatter but that didn't matter. His life was in there, his career, his future, all burning. He yelled her name as he walked around his house. He prayed she was somewhere safe.

Soon the house began to collapse. He screamed in agony. She screamed in pain. "Temari!" He yelled. She wanted to reply, but somebody had caught her. Death.

Neither wanted to die. So, they both fought against it. Thoughts became one. 'Don't die.' Their movements became as one, moving the same speed and in the same way.

Danger and Death moved aside as he broke through the door. "Temari!" He yelled.

"Shikamaru!" He heard and ran up to the stairs. They were broke and burnt. He walked up the stairs carefully. She heard him coming and got up. She had a concussion but was determined to see him.

"Temari!" He gasped grabbing her. Death and Danger had pitied them and now they would die together.

"You need to get out of here!" She managed, the black smoke choking her.

"No, we have to get out of here together!" He yelled, he held her princess style. The wood collapsed under their combined weight.

He was determined though. He half fell, half ran down them. Life was unfair, He jumped out of the broken door.

She only watched him. His expressions told her everything she needed to know. "Are you okay?" He asked. She knew her modeling body was ruined with burns. He shook her when she didn't answer.

"A little light-headed." She replied. He was now pouring cool water on her burns. She whimpered and hissed. "Shika- My head."

His attention was drawn to her head where blood cascaded slowly down her head. He tried to staunch the flow of blood. "Mari? You- keep your eyes open." He said. Her eyes closed and opened simultaneously.

"It hurts." She whispered closing her eyes. "Shikamaru, I love you."

She wanted those words to come back. He needed to say them so she could pass into the next world. She waited, the darkness was swallowing her.

She realized right then it was all for lust.

Not love.

Lust.

He didn't love her.

Then the darkness completely took over. She died in the darkest depression. "I love you, Mari." He said seconds late. He laid her head down and slowly got up.

She was gone.

Forever.

Dead.

Gone.

Damn-

He hit the ground angrily. "Who did this?!" He yelled.

Then he realized she was gone, all of her- her, the pictures- all gone.


End file.
